The Messanger
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens to Poor Little Anjali once she meets the Autobots and the Decepticons? This is her story
1. Prologue Two Years before

I knock my walking stick into what I assume is the door. "Mom! I'm going to center agian!" I hear her reply. "Okay just get your brother to take you! Tell him I'll pay him twenty bucks to do it!" I sign, Yep my lazy ass brother was going to take me to the Center for the blind. Yes, Blind. I have been this way for about a year. "Okay mom! Steven! Mom says she'll pay you to take me to the center! And I need to get there now! I'm going to be late for my Braille classes!"

"Okay, Okay! hold your horses Anjali! I just need to get my keys then I'll be right there to help you get to the car!" I groan. Steven is worse than Mom sometimes. Always making sure I don't bump into anything. Before the accident he did not care if I hurt myself on anything He would say "Suck it up butter-cup!" Then laugh, I would give him the evil eye then laugh with him.

As steven and I get into the car I hear something strange, like whirling gears. I stop and listen closely to try and reconise what the sound was. It stops and I think. "Must be one of Sumdac's machines that need a good cleaning. I hear steven calling to me. "Anjali! stop zoneing out on me. It just makes it harder for the both of us." I slowly move toward where Steven is leading me perpously going slow just to tick him off. I hear a grunt of annoyance and I giggle. "It's so easy to annoy you Steven!" I get into the car and Steven quickly gets into the other side of the car and were off to the center. I soon fall asleep to the car's engien purring like a one tone lullaby.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two years Earlier**

"Oh I can't believe that you won the contest! I'm so exited to meet ! your one lucky girl Angel! How did you win it agian?" My friend Scarlet squels at me. I smile at her, shift the robot in my arms to a more comfortable possistion and look her in the eyes. "I just thought up a new type of robot for and he liked it so he picked me. And are you really calling me by my nickname agian?" "It's easier than Anjali." she laughs. The robot was actualy something that I thought up a couple months ago. It was a robot who, once you were done with your tools, collected them and organised them so you would not lose any of them. To many times I lost my screwdrivers and I'm not that neat of a person.

It took more than a month to make the thing. Scarlet and I walk into the lobby, the robot at the front says "Greeting and welcome to Sumdac Tower. How may I help you today?" in a womans voice. "I am the contest winner of 'NEW ROBOTS FOR TOMMOROW!' I was told to come here today with a proto-type to show ?" I old the robot while listening to to cliking and whirling of some of her gears. I go into the pouch on the side of my belt and pull out a lubricant can once I hear one of the robots fingers squeek as she moves it as she writes down my name. "May I?" I ask the robot. She smiles and pops her hand off and hands me her hand. I put my robot onto the front desk and quickly tune it up a bit with a screwdriver and add the lubricant and test it for a squeeking sound. None. Good. I hand her hand back to her and she puts it back onto her i pick up the robot agian She quickly thanks me and puts a call up to Proffessor Sumdac to tell him that I have arrive. "He is waiting for you up in his labratory. Just take the elevator all the way up to the top floor with this key and turn left. Its the first door on your left." she says as she hands me a key. I move the robot in my arms to grab the key card. "Thank you."

I look over to the elevator and see Scarlet already in it holding the door and waiting for me. "Hurry up! My arms getting tired!" I laugh "Your arm? I'm the one holding the robot!" I quickly walk over to the elevator and step in. As we rise up i listen to Scarlet hum 'carammel dannsen' I start to sing along with it and by the time we are at the right floor, we look like complete idiots." I hope the security guy is having a laugh." I think to myself.

I hear the door open and quickly right myself, as for Scarlet? SHe is still dancing with her eyes closed. I quickly elbow her in the side. "OW! What?" I motion to the doorway. "Oh." we step out of the elevator and it closes behind us. we walk down the hallway until we get to the first door on the left. I pull out the key card and swipe it. " will be with you in one moment. Please wait here" we hear a mechanical voice say.

We wait by the door for five minutes and the door finaly opens to reviel a girl a little bit younger than us. "Hello, Are you waiting for my dad?" she asks us. We nod our heads at her and she makes a motion for us to follow her. She quickly makes her way to a man sitting at a lab desk with his head down on it. "I think he is sleeping." I whisper to the both of them. The girl makes a 'one moment' sign and moves over to wake up her dad. "DAD! You have guests! ummm.." she looks at us for names. I laugh a bit. "My name is Anjali and this is Scarlet. I am the winner of the 'NEW ROBOTS FOR TOMMOROW' contest." She smiles and says "My name is Sari." Scarlet looks confused. "What are you sorry for?" I laugh. "I think thats her name Scarlet." Sari looks to me and nods. "Your the first one to actualy get that right." she laughs a bit and wakes up. "Who? What? Megatron?"he says as he looks around franticly.

Sari giggles and points towards us. "These are the winners for the robot contest you made? You were to meet them today and show them around the place." 's Face lights up. "Oh good morning girls!" he moves closer to Scarlet and starts to shake her hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you ! I see you have you assistant with you." he motions to me and I start to laugh. He looks confused so I say " I am Anjali, that is my assistant slash friend Scarlet." He blushes a little and holds out his hand for me to shake. I take a firm grip and shake his hand like i would in a job interview. "Nice to meet you, sir. I have my robot here if you would like to test it out. Just show it where you put away your tools and then scatter them all around." he takes the little robot from my hands and shows it where all the tools go. He then scatters them like I asked him to, and the robot went to work. After about five minutes the place was looking nice and neat. "Oh wonderful! Just wonderful! Would you by chance have the bueprints with you?" he asks me. I nod and quickly pull out the blue prints from the pouch on my side. "Sorry it might have a bit of grease on it. I still need to make the robot that cleans up the spills. It's actualy on my desk at home." I laugh. he nods and says "Well lets take a look shall we?" I show him all of the diffrent parts of it and how its powered. "So its all powered by sun light?" "Or normal light, I think of it as reusing the power you already used durring the day and using the natural power around us." He nods and looks back to the blue prints.

I start to look around his lab and I see what looks to be a half made head on the top of a counter. I start to look at it closer and it almost looks like it's watching me. In the corner of my eye is see a giant hand and I walk closer to it. I look it over and make a few adjustments to the joints and move on of the fingers. It moves without making a sound. I grin. I start to work on all of the other fingers, but after I am finished to second finger I feel a hand on my sholder. ", I would like to offer you a job, If your interested. It's about the robotic hand you are working on. You see I need to get this finished as soon as possible but I don't have the time to do it. So I offer you this, The same pay check as my scientist, for helping me to build psecret, I do not want my daughter to know about it. Or her friends." He looks around and motions for me to come with him. I nod and pack up my stuff. We move back over to the front of the lab where Sari and Scarlet are having a funny face contest. I laugh as Sari pulles one of her eye lids down and sticks out her tounge. Scarlet debutles with Sticking her tounge out, moving her eyes around while cross eyed, and pulling on her face. They laugh then notice that we were there, Scarlet laughed and so did Sari. I shake my head at my friend but laugh all the same.

As we left the lab, Sari asks us "Hey do you want to meet my friends Anjali? Scarlet? They are really nice but they are new to here. They would love to meet you! Bulkhead has been asking for a new modle for his paintings." "Bulkhead? Thats not a normal name..." I say. Sari laughs "And Anjali is?" I laugh along with her. "I can help it! my mom likes the elven launguage. It means 'Messanger'. OR thats what they told me it ment. You and call me Angel if you want. Even Scarlet calls me that from time to time, She says my name is to hard to say." I laugh, Sari and Scarlet join me "It is easier to say." "As for the invite, Sure we have nothing to do, right Scarlet?" I look over to her, she fidgets in her spot. I sigh. "Your parents want you home right?" I say in monotone. She looks down at the floor and nods. I sigh agian. "Fine I'll drop you off in the car then Sari can direct me where to drive. Your so lucky I can drive more than one person in my car."

I usher the both of them towards my car. Its not exacly new but it is a convertable. Thats all I wanted, and I have tuned it up so it is racing worthy. I just need to get new paint for it then it will be finished. Sari jumps into the front seat and Scarlet pouts as she get into the back. I laugh and get into the driver seat. "You will have to be quicker next time Scar!" "Scar?" Sari asks. "Its her nickname. It's that or Little Red. She doesn't like that one." I whisper to her. After we dropped off Scarlet Sari directed me to a old warehouse. "Your friends live here? I thought it was to be built into a Rollar scating rink or something." She laughs and says "You will see why." I shrug and drive into the parking lot of it. We get out and Sari grabs my hand and drags me into the plant. I laugh "Sari why the rush?" She looks back at me and smiles "You will see! Now close your eyes! I want it to be a surprise." I laugh but close my eyes. "No peaking!" I laugh and nod "I won't Sari." she pulls me over to a couch and I sit down. "Wait here, I need to get them and NO peaking!" I hear her run off to get her friends. I start to hum as I get boared. I hear Sari Laugh and say "Come on guys! She is nice! Its not like she will pull you apart! she builds robots! She can help you with the system thingie!" I feel a vibration, like a giant is walking into the room. "I don't know Sari, can she be trusted?" I hear a deep comanding voice say. "She better not be like Bumblebee! I don't want to have to clean up my Medical Bay from MORE pranks." I hear what sounds to be a old man say. "Hey! What's wrong with being like me! I am the fastest thing on planet Earth!" I her a cocky teenager say. "Well I think we should give her a chance. Sari said that she would pose for my paintings." I guess thats Bulkhead. "Sari, Would your friend know anything about the nature around here? I would like to observe some of the local animals." I hear another voice say, This one sounds like he has an accent. "Guys why don't you meet her then get your own impression of her? Hey Anjali! you can open your eyes now! Meet the Autobots!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'WTF GIANT ROBOTS?'

Once I open my eyes I squeek. I see a bunch of GIANT ROBOTS Looming over me. I slowly get up off the couch, I walk towards a poll that leads up to the rafters, out of their reach, and scale it in a matter of seconds and scream. Sari is looking at me funny and the yellow one is laughing at me. The red and white one looks like he is trying to get me down from the rafters, the green one with the star on him is pouting a bit at my reaction, and the red and blue one is looking at me funny. I look to the side of him and a gold and black one is just looking at me. I hear Sari yell "Anjali! These are my friends! And how did you get up there so fast? Please come down! I want you to meet them! They are really nice!" I quickly shook my head. I yell back down "I am not moving from here until I get my answers. Like why there are GIANT ROBOTS IN DETROIT! And how they are your FRIENDS!" Sari looks like she is annoyed, but I can't really see her face, so I pull down my goggles and zoom in on her face. Yep. Annoyed. I pull out a device from my pouch on my side, I attatch a little parashute to it and send it down. I pull out a device that looks almost exactly alike and put it in my ear. I pull down the microphone and say into it. "So we dont have to yell and I don't have to come down. BTW I'm not coming down until the yellow one stops laughing and the red and white one stops throwing tools at the beam." I dodge a wrench that is thrown. I hear him yell "Get down here you little Sparkling! It's dangerous up there!" "And throwing tools at me is going to make me come down faster? Not a chance." I say into the mic. I press the speaker button to activate the other ones speaker function. I hear Sari say "Come down please? Also how did you get up there so fast? You looked like Spider-man!" I hear the red and blue one say "Whats a 'Spider-man'?" "Its a comic book character. He has the power of spiders and I did copy his powers into a pair of gloves I have on, I also put it into the pair of shoes I have on. Never know when I need to climb something to get away from giant robots." I explain.

A while later after finaly convincing me to come down from the beam. (I was on the side of the wall insted) I looked at the red and blue one in the eye and say "Sorry for that, but in my shoes I bet you would do the same thing as me. I am Anjali Smeltor, Comic geek, vidio game enthusiast, computer hacker, and local genuis. Nice to meet you..." He smiled and said "I am Optimus Prime, Autobot. This is my team, Medical Chief Ratchet." he motioned to the one that threw the wratchet's at me. "Bumblebee." He motioned to the yellow one that was laughing at me earlier, I threw a screw at him and pinged it off one of his horns. "Proul." He motioned to the gold and black one to his left, his face was still uncaring. "and Bulkhead." he motioned to the big green one who was looking at me like I was the most interesting thing he ever saw. "Well its nice to meet you Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Proul, and Bulkhead." "Hey what about me?" Bumblebee asks. I make a face at him and say "You laughed at me. You have to earn a hello." His face falls and he looks down at the ground and kicks a empty barrel of oil while mumbling something about a spider girl. I laugh at his antics "Just kidding it's nice to meet you too Bumblebee. Just don't laugh at me agian." he smiles and nods.

I hear Sari say "You want to join me on the floor now?" I laugh and say "But why? Then I would have to look up at them to talk to them. How about I give you my extra gloves? They are to small for my hands and I think they would fit your small hands." I toss a pair of yellow gloves down to her and she smiles. She picks them up and puts them on. "Hey they match my outfit! Wait, Why are they yellow when you don't have a single piece of yellow on you?" She is right, I don't have a single piece of yellow on me. I have a white button up shirt on with a small vest on with a red spider web covering the vest, a black fadora hat with a spider web pattern on it in red agian, black skinny jeans with skulls on it in red, the black and red gloves, black and red shoes on and strait long red hair. "I thought they would look good yellow. These ones look good as they are black and red. and plus if you noticed it would not go with the scary theame I have here." I shrug. "Besides they were supposed to be for scarlet but she tried them on and got two feet up and started screaming at me to get her down." I laugh.

"Oh and I have a matching pair of shoes in my car if you want." I throw her the keys to my car but the yellow one 'Bumblebee' I remember has already ripped off the door to the car and grabbed the yellow shoes. "Its okay I got 'em... oh sorry." I facepalm. For those of you that dont know what a 'Facepalm' is its when you smack yourself in the head with your hand loud enought to make a "smack" ing noise. Ratchet looks down to sari and asks her "Why is the Femme hurting herself?" Sari giggles and says "She did a facepalm, its when you smack yourself when you see something VERY stupid happening which could have been avoided easily." Ratchet grumbles but nods and drops the subject. "Well Bumble now you owe me a new car, or at least enough money to get the door fixed." i say to him. He looks around curiosly like i was talking to someone behind him. "Me?" "Yes you, Bumblebee is annoying to say so your Bumble for breaking my car. And i just finished fixing her up too.." I say in a sad tone. "Well ratchet can fix it. Can't you Ratchet." Before Ratchet can answer I say "No he wont. Your broke it. YOU fix it. Ratchet didn't break my car you did. Get fixen' Bumble." I hear Ratchet chuckel and the Gold and black one 'Prowl is his name' Murmer something like "I think im going to like her." But I could be wrong. I look over to Sari whom has just finished putting on the shoes and gloves, She is trying to walk up the wall but it's not working. "Did you remember to turn them on? There were instuctions in the shoe." She frowns and smakes her head. "I didn't see any." I sigh and jump off the wall. "Be more careful you overgrown Sparkling! you could hurt yourself! and I'M not fixing you up!" I hear Ratchet say as I sprint over to my car and dive into the backseat looking for the instuctions.

I start to looks around throwing random things out of my car. "Nope. Not that. No. Ow! I was wondering where you went. Whats with the cat?" I say as the stuff starts to form a pile behind me, Which Bulkhead and Bumblebee start to sort through. "Aha! Found them!" i say in a sing song voice as I jump over the pile of stuff and hand the instuctions to Sari. "Turn on by pushing big toe down, Turn of by pushing baby toe down. Well thats easy enough." Sari says as she pushes down on her big toe and jumps for the wall. She sticks and starts to walk up it humming the 'Spiderman' Theam song. I laugh and warn her "Dont try to run up it! you need at least one of your feet on the wall for them to work!" she looks back and nods. As Bumblebee and Bulkhead watch Sari climb I start to go through my pile of stuff that i threw out of the back of my car. "So thats where you went! I was looking for you!" I say to a little robot who beeps back at me and makes a smily face come up on his screen. "Who is that?" i Hear someone say. I turn around and FInd myself looking at Optimus's foot, I look up to his face "This is project 34 or Max as I call him. He was made to help me find things but he somethimes gets lost himself." I laugh. He looks closer at the little bot, Max lets out a little paniced beeping sound and folds in on himself to become a little psp. Ratchet's optics light up a bit in surprise. "Are you sure he is not cybertronian? He transformes just as we do." he asks me with a tone of suspishion. I Laugh "While he may do that I did make him, him transforming is a little security feature I amde for him. When I first made him I presented him to my class and one of the boys tried to steal him. So for him not to be found I modified him to transform into a psp. Also If he were cybertronian wouldn't he be a lot bigger?" Ratchet grumbles and walks away.

I look over to where Bumblebee and Bulkhead are. Bumble is cheering for Sari and talling her to go higher and Bulkhead is asking Sari to come down. I laugh a the site of Bulkhead being flustered. Its quiet comical, His arms are waving about and he is hopping from one foot to another making the ground shake a bit. I activate a special feature in my boots and hop over the two transformers to land on the wall. I press my gloves to the wall and start to scale it like a beatle. Once I reach Sari who is relieved to see me I ask her if she wants to come down. She quickly nods her head and latches onto me. I laugh and tell he to close her eyes. "Why?" She asks I laugh "Well most of my friends want to when I do this." "Do wh!" SHe screams as I let go of the wall and we start to fall. Sari's steady grip becomes one that could rival and aniconda. Once we land she is still screaming and I laugh and try to pry her off of me. I fail. I look up to Bumble "Can I get a little help with Aniconda girl? I kinda need to breath." He quickly gets Sari off me and she finaly stops screaming. "See why I warned you?" SHe nods and says "Lets do that agian!" I laugh and tell her "Another time" She nods and scuries off with Bumble to play some games. Optimus already left because of a vid-com, Ratchet mumbled something about a ship, I don't know where Prowl went. In fact I didn't see him leave. SO that left me and Bulkhead. He was pushing two of his fingers together looking like a two year old who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I sigh "What's up Bulky?" He mumbles something. "Pardon? I can't hear you when you mumble." "Would you pose for one of my paintings?" he said is a small voice. I smile and make a jesture for him to lead the way. He lights up with childish glee and brings his servo down for me to step on. I smile and sit on it with my legs hanging over the side of his servo. He almost runs into his room and he gently sets me on a giant block of cement. "Okay just act natural." He tells me. I shrug and quickly bring out of the the mini robots I have been working on and start to tinker with it. After about two hours he tells me that he is done but that it needs to dry. I Jump off the cement and run over to where he was painting, but not before tripping over air and falling on my face. I lay there for a minute and when Bulkhead asks if im okay I put up the one second another minute I quickly get up and move over to where he was painting. On the easil are two very diffrent paintings, One of me with white light all around me looking like a angel I was wearing all white and i was sitting on what looked to be a cloud. I make a face at it I don't really like it when people over advertise one characteristic. I look away from the angel version and look at at the other piece of artwork. Its much more my style The background is completely black with the red spider webs all around and around me was a circle of white light. I looked like I normaly do but I had more of a mature glow to me. I had a tool box to my right and a box of supplies to my left I was working on the little robot in my hand and it had a white glow to it. Like I was giving it life. I smiled up at Bulkhead. "Can I have this one to hang? I really like it." he blushed (Robots can infact blush! it was in the animated series!) and nodded. WE both said our thanks and I left the room.

As I walked down the hallway I was a room door open, I looked inside to see a GIANT tree growing from the center of the room. I felt the need to climb it. And so I did. Once i had gotten more than half way up I hear. "It's very impolite to enter someones room without asking." I squeked and grab onto a branch nearby. I look down to see Prowl at the base of the tree with a bird on his finger. "Sorry instinks. See giant tree, Climb giant tree. Yell 'I'm king of the world!' from top of said tree. I may be human but I act like a monkey." I start to make monkey sounds and climb up the tree more. Porwl seems amused by this so I keep it up for another two minutes. Once i climb down the tree I ask him "Why do you have so many plants in your room? Your a transformer, Your made of sometime of metal, You don't need any of the oxygen that the plants give off." Prowl sighs "I have them in here because they are beautiful. Thats all." "Oh okay, that makes sense. You should make a garden! I can bring you some seeds for some flowers and plants if you want."


End file.
